


The Best Morning Of Our Lives:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multi, One Night Stands, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny, Chin, & Steve are spending the morning together, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Best Morning Of Our Lives:

*Summary: Danny, Chin, & Steve are spending the morning together, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was in a very good mood, as he was cooking breakfast for him, & his lovers, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who spent the night with him. He smiled, as he thought about the hot night, that he experienced.

 

The Former Seal made sure that the breakfast was perfect, & he went to set the table up, & he made sure that every detail was presented, & noticeable, He smiled, as he waited for his lovers to wake up, & join him. Steve doesn’t mind, Cause he knows that his lovers aren’t morning people.

 

Chin & Danny were snuggling, & cuddling up together, After a great round of lovemaking. “I am so glad that we all have each other”, The Computer Tech said, as they shared a sensuous kiss, Danny said, “So am I, I am glad that Super Seal has us too, I never want him to be alone again”, Chin agreed, as they got up, & were ready to start the day.

 

When they came down, Steve smiled, & they spent a couple of minutes of greeting each other. “Last night, It meant a lot to me”, The Former Seal said, as he confessed his feelings to them, “Us too, This means more to us than a one night stand, We love you”, The Blond Detective backed him up.

 

The Loudmouth Man said, “Last night was great, & this morning was the best morning of **_our_** lives, You will have us forever”, The Five-O Commander was happy to hear it,  & they spent the rest of their time together.

 

The End.


End file.
